


Shattered heart & shattered mind & resiliant soul

by 1sasori98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sasori98/pseuds/1sasori98
Summary: Harry just wants his life to change he might just get his wish but will it be for better or for worse will his resiliant soul survive will his heart and mind heal will Cedric be the person to heal Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Harry potter characters i'm just borrowing them 
> 
> please read and review let me know what you think as well any and all ideas are welcome to suggustion i could use them also might like to have a co-author on this maybe if anyone interested let me know and we can talk or something .
> 
> sorry if it seems short like i said i'm really out of my comfort zone writing this i wanted to try my hand at something new and i will hold off on posting more chapters until i get some real solid feedback and input .
> 
> note - all chapters are not set in stone this work is something I plan to finish I may rewrite chapters as I go so please keep in mind the whole story might change at least once or twice I haven't made any writing effort in about 2 -3 years so i may be really rusty . also will do my utmost best to keep with the story line as much as i can but there may be changes but i promise if thereis it's only because i needed changes to make the story work plot wise nothing more. chapters may not be very long but that might change as i progress this story.

It was nearing the start of the summer break after the second year at Hogwarts and Harry had been dreading the school year ending and it was eating him alive he would end up going back to the Dursley's home his home life had never been the best and he knew going back would be the start of more suffering starving and the abuse he would endure from his uncle Vernon .

" Potter are you paying attention ?" Serverus had been lecturing on the effects of a forgetfullness potion and had been tired of the fact that Harry had barely paid attention instead he was daydreaming in his mind .

Harry had heard his name and knew it was Snape but he had missed the question . "i'm sorry professor could you repeat the question ?" Harry had asked.

Severus just looked at Harry and knew what was on the boys mind so he then again asked " i asked if you wouldn't mind staying after class for a few minutes please ."

Harry had got a feeling of dread in his stomach and was trying to keep calm. " yes professor " he had finally got his stomach sickness under control and took a deepbreath and started to take more notes on the fogetfulness potion lecture .

Severus had decided to let this one time of daydreaming to slip once he was good at reading people's faces body language and it didn't take a mind reader to know what was bothering Harry so much . "Class dismissed Potter A moment if you please ?" 

Harry had began to let his mind start wandering he hoped he hadn't cost the Gryffindor house points he didn't know why Snape had wanted him to stay behind and just wanted to leave he felt awful and his nerves were shot from stress and over thinking the entire potions class.

"Mr. Potter you can relax i am not giving you detention or anything i had wanted to simply want to discuss something with you and i think you'd agree it was something that has been troubling you through the class today Harry is everything alright ? " Severus put very bluntly.

Harry had just somewhat felt light headed as he heard the professor's question. " yes professor everythings fine " Harry knew he had lied to Snape and had hoped it wasas convincing as he thought it sounded .

" very well Potter you may go " Severus had knew he lied to his face and Severus being a Slytherin was a good liar himslef when the occasion called for it .

Harry was slightly relieved he gathered his stuff and took off and ran to a place he could just be alone and think he wanted to be alone he hated when people tried to pry in his life so he headed to from the classroom down the hall trying not to lose the trapped emotions inside himself trying to escape him as he turned the corner he had ran right into someone and had been knocked down and dropped his stuff all over the floor as he got up he looked at the person to see who he had ran into it was none other than Cedric Diggory of the house of HufflePuff. 

Cedric had made eye contact with the boy who had ran into him as he looked up to see a small raven haired Gryffindor as he got up he noticed at how horribly thin the younger Gryffindor was and had noticed when contact had been made by both boys he made a mental note that he could feel the bones of the younger boy and it was heart wrenching to him that was a simple sign of self starvation or abuse in general.

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to run in to you and honestly it was an accident i didn't mean to knock you down sir."

as Harry had been trying to apologize the older student had already gotten Harry's things picked up and looked up at him and handed Harry's books back to him. "here i believe that these belong to you and you don't have to apolgize it was an accident and my name is Cedric not sir" he simply stated and smiled gently towrds the younger Gryffindor .

Harry couldn't help but stare and the more he stared the more akward it was he had forgotten to introduce himself.

" my name's Harry - Harry Potter " he simply stated hoping to get out of having to linger here much longer .

it's nice to meet you Harry i'm Cedric Diggory " Cedric had always wanted to meet the boy who lived and he got his wish today . 

"i best get going thank you and good bye Cedric" Harry had said taking his books from Cedric. as he had taken his books from Cedric he felt the light brush of the HufflePuff's hand slightly graze his feeling his heart jump with the breif skin on skin contact.

"Harry " Cedric called out as he turned to look at the Gryffindor going the opposite direction .

Harry stopped to look back at Cedric and replied "yeah?"

"i'll see you later today" Cedric replied as he winked at Harry as he walked off leaving Harry confused as to what the HufflePuff ment by that how would he see him if he had no idea where Harry was going to be in a short while as he ran for the only spot in Hogwarts where he could be alone with his thoughts and raw emotion he headed to a secret cliff that had over looked black lake.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Kazlerox for the first member to leave me a kudos and for bookmarking my story thank you very much i only posted another chapter because i felt encouraged to do so and hopfully i can get some reviews and feed back . so i shall start thinking on thoughts for the next chapter .

Harry had left the castle to his secret place that he could just sit and think all day he had sat on the cliff overlooking the black lake and let his mind wander to his impending summer fate " hopefully it will be way better than last summer" he had said out loud.

* flashback* 

"Harry Potter you get down here right now!" his uncle Vernon had sounded like he was going to go balistic .

"Coming uncle Vernon " Harry relpied going down to see what had been his fault this time . "Yes uncle Vernon ?" His uncle was holding his owl cage currently empty and Harry had just remebered the rule about Hedwig being out of the cage.

"Harry i assume that you remember that your blasted bird isn't allowed out of the cage while your home during summer you know my rules about magic and the bird "

" uncle Vernon if i could just letting her roam for awhile its not fair that she can't come out of the cage it's cruel and " Harry was cut off by the back of Vernon's hand connecting with his face with enough force to bring Harry to his knees . as Harry looked up at his Uncle his eyes became wide with fear and realized just what he had done .

"Uncle i'm sorry i didn't mean to speak out of turn or show any disrespect i wasn't thinking before i spoke " Harry had said starting to tremble out of fear the fear of waiting he knew it was going to come and it was going to really hurt in the end result.

Vernon had dropped the owl cage and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and dragged him to the new staircase to the new remodled soundproofed basement walking down the steps vernon had let Harry go dropping him to the basement floor when he reached the bottom of the stairs only to turn to the door and lock it from the inside and padlocked the door shut the only key in his possesion. 

Harry crawled to the corner where he knew he was going to end up in and started to shake uncontrollably as he heard Vernon approaching him. "uncle i'm " was all Harry managed to get out of his mouth before Vernon had grabbed him by the throat Harry was gasping for air his hands trying to lossen the grip he knew he was making it worst by struggling and just waited.

" do not ever Talk back to me Harry do you understand me Vernon asked ."

Harry nodded and the grip was lost as he was dropped to the floor . " now kneel facing the corner " Vernon had simply stated . Harry's body was trembling out of control but he did as he was told and did so . " now Harry take off your shirt his uncle simply stated ." Harry's shaking hands lifted the shirt off and revealed the true horror's that was inflicted with upon him he was thin and extremely underfed his you could see his rib bones with ease and it disgusted him back chest and arms scars brusies and the worse one yet was on his chest on the left side right over the heart i was a deeply crudely carved shape scar that went from the left chest all the to his whole middle torso right to his navle looking at the horrible jagged scaring made him burst into tears he'd been fighting started to fall silently Harry started to shake when his uncle Vernon had grabbed his hands and chained them in front of Harry making Harry unable to fight back due to the chain being pulled up to the ceiling.

"Harry do you know why this is happening?" Harry nodded and let his head fall . "Good" Vernon had said delighted that the point was made.

Harry just hoped that he wasn't going to feel the item that made his horrible scar that ran from chest to navel it was the worst thing than being beat bloody he'd rather be beaten bloody than feel the tool that caused him a permently scaring pain just then Vernon returned with what Harry had been dreading most he knew this was ment as a lesson this would be dragged out as long as his uncle wanted .

" nooooooo!" Harry screamed sounded lie he was being murdered he knew nobody would hear his cries for help and there was very little he could do about it .

"lets begin" Vernon said with a sadistic tone and grin.

Vernon had a very special tool it was a knife like a razor designed to carve flesh and leave horrible scaring the slightest touch of the knife was as sharp and would be twice as painful because it was ment to carve cut and cause immense pain all at once. as the knife was placed against Harry's back the ice cold metal had alread broke skin just barely touching his back.

" please don't please " as Harry pleaded with his uncle he knew it was happening Vernon started to push down and Harry let a bloodcurdling scream out as the knife was pushed in his back dragged across it Harry could feel the blade go from shoulder to his waist and removed and started at his opposite sould to the opposite side he couldn't take it he wanted to pass out he would pass out before it was over .

*end flashback*

Harry felt the tears running down his face as he sat on the cliff over the black lake and Harry decided to look down the cliff seeing jagged rocks littering the the lake shore 

i wonder would it be a painful death or a quick and painless on if he jumped off .

" there's only one way to find out" he said he jumped to a ledge unde the the secluded spot and felt dirt falling on to him from above the hidden ledge and looked up and he was meet wth a pair of eyes,

his eyes widened in shock and fear when he spotted the HufflePuff he had met earlier Cedric Diggory was standing on the cliff above staring at Harry with a horrififed and distressed look on his face . swallowing he was hellbent on it before he had any second thoughts could stop him.

" Harry don't!" Cerdic cried out trying to remain calm in such a situation while making his way to the hidden ledge 5 feet below him that harry was on stopping about 3 feet away from Harry as he held out his hand to Harry . " Harry please take my hand."

" why Cedric ? Harry said turning his tear staind face to Cedric .

"Harry what are you doing "Cedric asked "is it not pretty obvious of what i'm doing Cedric look just mind your own business and go away and forget you saw me at all ."

"shit Harry!" Cedric cried why the hell do you want to kill yourself ? your life can't be all bad ?"

" can't be all that bad" Harry sobbed Harry reached to his shirt and pulled it off .

as Harry pulled his shirt off revealing his darkest secret he had hidden from everyone until now. 

Cedric looked at Harry's back it was thin and it was covered in brusing and an deep scar that was carved into his back in the shape of X and it said a whole story on it's own .

" Harry turn around and look at me." Cedric said calmly and softly . "i... i can't Cedric" Harry said as Harry started to sob uncontrollably Cedric took this as sign to take a step toward Harry.

"Harry it ok please just take my hand and lets get off the ledge of the damn cliff please Cedric asked .

Harry knew Cedric would see how badly disfigured he was either way so he turned to face Cedric and show him what he wanted nobody to see he had been hiding .

Cedric watched as Harry turned and looked upon the horrbile scaring he endured it made his back look like anything but childs play had it been a movie .

" Harry its going to be okay" Cedric said "Harry if you grab my hand and get off the cliff with me i'll do everything to keep you safe ."

Harry just stood there and was lost in thought he knew Cedric wasn't lying and was telling him the truth he just knew it in his heart but was undecided of the true nature behind Cedric's words would he simply tell Harry what he wanted to hear or was it all truth.

"Go away cedric" was Harry's reply .

"Harry we both know i 'can't do that " Cedric replied.

"You don't know me Cedric it would be easy to just walk away"

"if i leave now Harry i won't get to know you now won't i ?" Cedric had said before he took another step forward to Harry and grabbed his shirt off the ground and reached the shirt in his hand out Harry. "Harry here's your shirt"

Harry hadn't realized that Cedric was a step 1/2 away from him now he reached out took his shirt from Cedric. " thanks Cedric" statd Harry as he had his shirt almost fully on he heard movement.

Now Cedric thought as he bolted and embraced Harry as he got his shirt on both falling back to saftey. Cedric frowned when he embraced Harry the fact he could feel the outline of Harrys ribs as he embraced him made him shudder at the thought of how could anyone do this to such a kind a gentle soul like Harry made his blood boil.

Harry froze and just lost all thought he had and accepted the fact Cedric actually did care enough to pull him away from a cliff ledge .

"i'm sorry Harry i didn't mean to scare you." if i did i apologize i didn't think you were going to grab my hand so i acted .

" Cedric it's alright but could you lossen your grip on my torso you're kind hurting me ." 

Cedric had forgotten that he had a stronger grip than he thought and lossened his grip on harry feeling the other boy adjust slightly and leaning into Cedric .

"sorry Harry" i think both of us going off a cliff would have been a bloody awful way to start our friendship don't you agree Harry?"

"dreadful" Harry had said leaning into Cedric's neck and just lettin his emotions and horrors out. Cerdic felt the dampness on his shirt and did nothing to stop it he just stood there rubbing Harry's back he didn't care how long it took for Harry to stop the important thing was that harry was safe and to Cedric it was all that mattered .

Harry felt more safe than he ever did just being held in Cedric's arms he had started to blush knowing that we was now in the arm's of the one person he had a huge crush on and was fighting to remain neutral .

" Harry we should get back to the top we don't have to go back to the school let's just get off the bloody cliff edge please."

"Alright" Harry simply replied.


	3. 20 questions and a HufflePuff's love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review i really need some feed back on this 
> 
> i won't be posting chapters after this until i get some major feed back not to be a jerk but i feel like i got really rusty writing but i'm content with how it's starting out though ^_^

upon reaching the top of the cliff Harry and Cedric had decided to play a long version of 20 questions with each other.

" what is your favorite class at Hogwarts Harry ?" asked Cedric 

" it would have to be trianing for quidditch honestly " Harry replied knowing Cedric was trying to break the ice slowly and not sure what to ask Harry so he didn't offend Harry on accident or seem like he was trying to pry.

" your favorite subject Cedric ?" Harry had asked.

" well it's hoestly a hard choice due the fact i have at least 2 favorite subjects and really don't like to pick one over the other but if i had to pick a favorite class i'd have to say that it would have be Herbology or muggle studies. " Cedric answered trying not to think about how thin Harry had felt in his embrace .

" least favorite class Harry?" Cedric had asked casually .

" potions with Snape honestly " Harry had nothing against the class itself he just did'nt like Snape always giving him a hard time he had enough of a hard time away from Hogwarts was supposed to be a place he didn't have to worry about anything other than just being happy for the time he didn't have to endure his abusive uncle and worry about weather he was going to be fed or not .

" your least favorite class ?" Harry simply asked Cedric.

" well honestly i'd have to say that it would be Defence Against the Dark Arts i know it's essential for all wizards i just want to do something simple that i enjoy with my life honestly i don't see myself becoming an Auror or anything ."

Harry had thought on the statement Cedric had made and it got him thinking what did Cedric plan to do after Hogwarts was he going to marry a beautiful girl and raise a family or did he have other thoughts of the future .

" Harry what are you thinking over there your so deep in tought are you alright Cedric had asked ."

"oh i was thinking of the question i was gonna ask you and was just trying to figure out how to word it so i didn't seem like i was being rude or anything Cedric ."

"just ask away Harry it wouldn't bother me in the least anything you asked me if it does i'll answer it but in return i get to ask you a question but you have to answer it honestly sound fair asked Cedric ?"

"i suppose it's a fair trade " said Harry knowing he should have said no but couldn't because it was Cedric and Cedric had a way with words and how to charm the answer from you without magic.

" So Cedric i was wondering ... doyouhavefeelingsforanyoneathogwarts? " he blurted out faster than he had thought he did and looked down with a blush on his face.

I'm sorry Harry i didn't catch the question you said it way to fast i could't understand you ."

" i said do you have feelings for anyone at Hogwarts ?" Harry repeated slowly enough this time.

" yes i do have feelings for someone at Hogwarts Harry though i'm not sure how they feel about me." Cedric had stated calmly and gently.

"oh really ?" Harry plainly replied . "well who ever she is Cedric she must be very lucky " Harry stated bluntly .

" Harry ... i didn't say it was a girl." Cedric replied softly .

"oh i'm sorry Cedric i .. i didn't mean to assume i jsut thught that it was a girl honestly becasue most of the girls make googlely eyes at you all the time ." Harry stated trying to not let fear overcome him he knew that Cedric wouldn't abuse him Cedric was a kind-hearted person who would put others before himself he was in most cases a fantasy come true.

" it's alright Harry." Cedric said looking at Harry giving him his famous smile .

" Harry it's my trun to ask you a question now ." Cedric stated seriously . 

Harry's heart started to pound really fast he knew it was going to have to do with his dark secret he new he agreed to Cedric to answer the question but he was terrified that once Cedric knew the truth he would end up hating him and leaving .

"Harry could you show me your upper torso please." Cedric asked knowing he'd seen Harry's back he wanted to get a good look at Harry's chest and front of the torso to make an assesment of the injuries he had and hopefully Harry would let him see if he could do anything for some of the injuries . 

Harry's heart sped up faster than he thought his mind filled with dread and mistrust he didn't like the way he looked and was so self-conscious about his body let alone wanting someone as perfect as Cedric Diggory to see his hideousness but then again it was at the moment just him and Cedric how was he going to say no to the pesron he had a huge crush.

"Cedric i .. need a condition or two from you if i agree to show you can you do that for me if i agree ?"

" sure what are the coditions?" Cedric asked 

" i'd like you to not tell anyone about what you see and i'd like do in a place where we won't be seen or disturbed".

"i can agree to that Harry Cedric said should we go then ?" Cedric asked holding his arm out to Harry .

"go go where ?"

grab my arm Harry i know a perfect spot where we won't be bothered."

Harry reached out and grabbed Cedric's arm and like that they had appariated in to Hogwarts corridor with a huge door starting to appear on the blank wall it was a room Harry had never seen before .

"Where are we?" Harry aked Cedric dumbfounded .

"a special room where nobody will disturb us" Cedric said opening the door to the new room letting Harry go in ahead of him and quickly following suite .

The room was decorated with HufflePuff decorations it was a big make shift common room .

"alright Harry we are alone and nobody can find this room unless they needed to in special cases." Cedric said 

Carry went to stand in the middle of the room and right in the large fireplace that lit the room up with Cedric following behind the younger Gryffindor.

" it's alright Harry you don't have to be afraid of anything Harry it's just you and me." Cedric whispered into Harry's ear. 

Harry shuddered at the whisper in his ear and swallowed his Gryffindor courage and brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt and as quickly as he could he pulled it off of his marred torso and back and simply hung his head in shame of the way he looked.

Cedric took in the sight of Harry's back more thoroughly this time and memorized every detail on Harry's body then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and turned him in his arms to face him but Harry was still hanging his head in shame of his body Cedric took this finger and placed it under Harry's chin and use it to bring Harry's emerald eyes to meet his silver grey ones .

Harry gasped as he was brought to meet Cedric's eyes with his own .

"Cerdic .. i " Harry pulled away from Cedric to show the HufflePuff boy the front of his torso as he agreed to show Cedric. as Harry pulled away Cedric final saw why Harry was was so ashamed of his body the deeply carved scar's in to Harry's skin that started at his heart and the opposite side of his chest and ran down to his hips and navel on both sides then from the navel meet point all the way up over his bellybutton up to where the starting of the carved scars began leaving twin scars on both sides of his chest but he right scar had marred his right nipple.

" Cedric i'm not ment for eye's like yours " he stated bitterly .

" Harry Your beautiful regaurdless of the scar's carved into your flesh i just wanted you to know that you do have a friend who cares about you i was also wondering have you tried to use buise removal paste or essence of dittany to help with any of the wounds at all ?"

" yeah i've tried using both and it wasn't even having any effect especially on the deeply carved ones on my front." ... Harry said shamefully .

" i can try to heal what i can and i'll look into why the essence of dittany didn't work if you like Harry ?"

"Cedric i ... i " was all Harry could say before he found himself silenced by Cedrics hot lips and his probing tounge brushing against his lips seeking entrance and granted it to him and their tounge's made contact all Harry could do is moan into the passionate kiss hoping it would not end unfortunatly he needed air and broke the heated kiss between them. "Harry i have feelings for you and i hope you feel the same i didn't ask you to show me your torso because i was trying to be nosey i was really worried.

"Cedric i... i do have feeling for you and i wanna be with you but it's going to take alot of time and i don't want to rush anything and if your ok with understanding that i'll need that i won't have a problem being with you if you want i don't know if i feel comfortable everyone else knowing about us.

"i understand Harry and i don't wanna rush anything with you either i know your not ready and as for others knowing about us i'd rather keep it on the low myself i'm not ready for my mother or father to know i like wizards over witches. Cedric stated.


	4. research and answers needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review

Cedric had Harry get dressed and asked him to follow him to the library to the restricted section to do some reading as to why the scaring on Harry's body would not heal for some reason it was eating at him like a Dementor feeding on a soul . " Harry we need any book on healing and advanced medical magic that's what I want you to look for ." Cedric stated determined to find answers on a way to help Harry. "okay " Harry stated and went to look two rows down from where they started .

Cedric had a feeling that the scaring carved into Harry's flesh was no normal magic and didn't want to worry the younger Gryffindor whil he looked at books containing dark artifacts spells that was normally forbidden to teach at Hogwarts but wasn't uncommon to be the subject of magical debate research and for the rare willing student practiced in . Cedric found a book labeled : Dark wizard weapons Mythical Artifacts and Odditties. Grabbing the book he opened it to a page in the middle showing a legendary kinfe that was supposedly lost from the wizarding world for all eternity it was labled : The Dagger of the Flesh eating Serpent . it was a mystic knife crafted by Gobblins at the request of Salazar Slytherin the knife whe used would leave Serpent like wounds carving them into the victim's flesh and leaving them rendered unhealable to the victim unless they had the kinfe made specifically to counter the The Dagger Of the Flesh eating Serpent. "Cedric did you find anything ?" asked Harry with hope and fear in his eyes at the moment of seeing Cedrics face go from calm to serious . " not really Harry it's just a weird form of magic that took me by surprise that i had not known about and made me feel really uneasy." Cedric simply stated pocketing the black book he found . "well i found a book on the basic healing for wizards and witches the book on advaned healing was already checked out and isn't due for about a few more day's so i also looked up a book about Hebologist's guide to healing plants and all in case we want to look in there as well " Harry simply stated watching Cedric pocket the black book that had caught his attention moments ago.

Harry had began to feel slightly unsure that his and Cedric's relationship would work out he was so badly damaged and Cedric was so angelic in his eyes Harry thought.

Cedric noticed that Harry's face had a look of disgust on it but wasn't aware it was showing on the outside until he heard Cedric drop the books to the table breaking Harry from his thoughts on the verge of tears falling he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and felt Cedric's lips on his and pulling away " Harry your an angel on the outside and inside and your not disgusting or deformed i'll make it sink in even if i have to tell you each and every day and kiss every scar on your body to prove it." Cedric stated

"Cedric i believe you and i love you it's just hard to not have any doubt in my mind it's not your fault it's mine and i should have complete and utter faih in everything you say and do i know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally." Harry said.

"Harry none of this is your fault don't ever say any of this is your fault" Cedric stated.

Cedric frowned at the statement Harry made to him feeling more guilty for lying to Harry earlier about the book he had been reading over and the image of Harry's scarring came to his mind they looked much like a serpent and only lied to not worry Harry if Cedric's theory was right and he hoped it wasn't then the abuse Harry had enured and suffered because someone Harry knew had uwittingly found The Dagger of the fesh eating Serpent. all he needed was the proof and evidence to do something about this and he knew that unless Harry told him who had been abusing him and if Harry could confirm the knife was in fact the one being used on him there was very little Cedric could do at the moment in time to help him.

"Harry you go on ahead i'm gonna stay and do some more reading you need to go it's nearing curfew ." Cedric said plainly

"okay will i see you tommrrow ?"Harry asked hopefully .

"i'll have to say maybe Harry honestly i've been asked to do something for professor Sprout but i'll find you and catch up for a bit." Cedric said giving Harry his famous HufflePuff smile .

Harry ran off to the Gryffindor room's and Cedric took his opportunity to open the book he was reading and flip to the page after the Dagger of the flesh eating Serpent only to see the counter part dagger which was called the dagger of the flesh giving Serpent a dagger which had the ability to heal any magical wound inflicted the dagger of the flesh eating Serpent there was just one problem the dagger was lost to legend and it's whereabouts were unknown to anyone the only person who would have the excat location was perhaps Salazar Slytherin and he died 1000 years ago only a livng Slytherin heir wound be able to help find the dagger and the only known living heir was the dark lord himself but since the dark lord was underground someone close to the Dark Lord would know where to look but who do you ask for help when you need information on the Dark Lord only one name came to Cedric's mind Belletrix Lestrange. which means he would need an Auror's help getting the information and he had just the person to ask to help him Alastor Mad Eye moody . it looks like it was time to send an owl to Mad Eye he didn't have much time before Hogwarts was out for the summer he knew he wouldn't have enough time to prevent Harry from going back to his abusive family and he hated himself for it because he said he would protect Harry from the thing he dreaded most . his father worked for the Ministry so maybe he could get a permit to appariate early just for this one summer to check on Harry when they were apart this summer even if the sight of Harry being abused hurt him he would at least get to be there for Harry when he needed Cedric the most in his time of need.

Alastor Moody had recieved a letter to got to Azkaban and interrogate Belletrix Lestrange on information on the twin Serpent Daggers of Salazar Slytherin .

*Azkaban *

As Alastor Moody made his way to the maximum security wing of Azkaban prison he handed a guard his offical letter from the Ministry to interrogate Belletrix for information reguarding dark artifacts that were suspect in a case at Hogwarts as the door was opened to him he made his way to the cell and observed his target .

"evening Belletrix i've come to ask you about a dark artifact and its location and believe me willingly or not i will get answers." he said pulling his wand out aiming it at Lestrange.

"Alastor it's been awhile since i had a visitor" Belletrix said .

"alight missy the twin Daggers of Salazar Slytherin where are they and who has them?"

"Alastor you want to know something for nothing i'm not about to tell you a damn ..."

" imperio " Alastor stated. 

"now Belletrix i'll ask again where are they ?" asked Mad eye

at the statement Belletrix started to laugh hysterically "it's useless to use imperio i can resist it Alastor you forget i learned from the Dark Lord himself"

"aright Belletrix lets try somthing more potent shall we?" Alastor said pulling out a small vial

"whats that Alastor ?"

"oh Belletrix i think you know i'll get answers from you with Veritaserum."


	5. the day before going home and a theory told and unbreakable vow made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July this chapter is my gift to you all i'll be taking a break for a bit on this story i worked on this all weekend and am needing a rest honestly so i'll start chapter six but i am running out of ideas. please read and review give me some ideas please . ^_^

* Azkaban * as Alastor had been questioning Belletrix for the past 8 hours he hd begun to realize that even with the Veritaserum he had forcefully made Belletrix take she wasn't going to just give up the Dark Lord's secrets easily but hadn't expected to find her this resilient to the Torture Curse and Veritaserum .

"Ready to tell me what I need to know yet Belletrix?"

" you know Alastor if this is best you can do to extract information i'd almost think you'd gone soft and all honestly." Belletrix Lauhed out.

Maybe she was right maybe the years of retirement did make him soft he was known for singe handedly filling half of Azkaban but i earned all the peace i want in my life i was a devoted Dark Wizard catcher and gave life and limb day in and day out lost a eye and a leg for the Ministry of Magic i even brought in Lestrage and Fenrir Greyback walking away from the cell lost in thought.

" open the door i'm done here!" Alastor Shouted. as Alastor walked out of the maximun security wing he knew Belletrix had been right and unfortunatly he was leaving empy handed without any information on the Twin Serpent Daggers of Salazar Slytherin and knew he was the one person they picked to get the information for ne reason becasue he personally dragged Belletrix into Azkaban himself he did the impossible to catch the Dark Lord's most vocal supporters but that was the past and this was the present he was retired and wanted to keep it that way.

*Hogwart's *

today was the day before the studet's would be sent home for the summer in the morning after the great feast and it was a day Harry and Cedric were both dreading Cedric more beacuse Harry had gained weight and he knew when he and Hary were back at Hogwarts Harry would be as thin as he was this year hopefully not thinner.

Harry had planned to met Cedric before the feast tonight but their plans didn't go as they had hoped they would an urgent owl was sent to Dumbledore and had requested to see Cedric Diggory in his office about the owl .

*Headmaser's office*

"you requsted to see me Headmaster Dumbledore?" Cedric said not phased in the slightest at being in the world's most reveared wizard in history 

" i did Mr.Diggory and please just call me Dumbledore Headmaster is so formal i wanted to discuss an owl that was sent to me by an old friend of mine most people know him and i suspect you do as well it was a letter from Alastor Mad Eye Moody Cedric .

" Cedric he said you wrote to your father and had him sent to inerrogate Madame Lestrange at Azkaban at the request of your father who is an offical for the Ministry of Magic Cedric now he said the details were few but listed about needing information on a dark artifact and it's suspected use on a Hogwarts student but in the letter the students name was not mentioned what so ever at all ." "is this correct so far ?"

" yes professor Dumbledore ." Cedric stated calmly

"now then my boy why was this so important to have to go around me and to a retired Auror who is in legality no longer an Active dark wizard catcher and sent to Azkaban to under the Minstry's authority to conduct an off the record interrogation on one of the Dark Lord's closest followers and send such if any collected information to one Amos Diggory and Not the Minister of magic or myself?"

"professor Dumbledore off the recored speaking i gave a magical vow to not give details on the Student and as for the rest of the details i was looking for a Salazar Slytherin Artifact one i suspect that has been used on the student who confided in me as a close friend sir. i admit porfessor i wrote the letter to my father asking him to have Alastor look into the matter for me but i did so on a clear and honorable conscious sir and as for not coming to a teacher or you sir i had best decided to wait until i could find solid proof or evidence on the matter before i could come to inform you professor i had been confided in by this student and i felt that i was doing what was morally right sir ."

"i see well Cedric i do not need to tell you that doing so had broken some rules here at Hogwarts but as you know i'm a man who isn't above getting to the truth and such however i must insist that you should not take it in to your hands just because your father can get things moving fast and does have pull at the Ministry as well as i must insist that you come forward with the student name and what exactly you were hoping to find out from Madame Lestrange."

" Professor Dumbledore i can't give you a name i gave my word magically i wouldn't ."

"Cedric i am prepared to make a magical vow with you to not repeat what you tell me to the Minister and the staff or students at Hogwarts but you need to understand that this unorthodox way of your handeling this was clearly in violation of a major wizarding law and could have ended in you not returning to Hogwarts but i am giving you a chance to come forward and tell me everything under a magical vow of secrecy because i like you do agree you did what you thought was needed to help someone in need and that Cedric is a trait of of a HufflePuff's Dedicaton and Loyalty and Kindness and Tolerance so Cedric you need to decide will you tell me or will i need to inform the Ministry and by doing so could launch a inquirery on this matter" Dumbledore said in a serious soft tone obviously proud of the young students loyalty .

Cedric knew Dumbledore was giving him and his father a free pass for the trouble this incident could cause for him his father the school and for the Ministry.

Cedric had stood there and debated the choice he would either risk not being able to come back next year let alone see Harry if he was not allowed to return next year.

" professor Dumbledore I want one specific condition should I tell you everything ." Cedric stated

" and what exact condition would you want Mr. Diggory?"

" an unbreakable vow Professor Dumbledore"

"Cedric to make a vow like that would be highly inappropriate ."

"which is why it's also the safest professor for a vow " 

"Cedric the person must mean a great deal to you to make such a request of me " Dumbledore stated.

"they are professor so do we have an agreement Professor Dumbledore?"

"we have an agreement Cedric I only agreed to this because Cedric your a bright and wonderful young man who represents the House of HufflePuff well and to lose a student like you would be a loss for every one at Hogwarts.

professor McGonagall will be the binder of the vow if you have no objections Cedric lets begin .

"Alright join hands as though you are both shaking hands please "

Cedric and Dumbledore had took each others hand and begun the unbreakable vow binding 

Professor Dumbledore do you swear to keep all Cedric Diggory tells you about his actions and which students name comes up secret to all staff and stundents except between you and Cedric Diggory even if that third party person should come asking questions for any reason unless the matter is of life and death to the student himself ?" McGonagall asked calmly .

" i do " stated Dumbledore .

" Cedric Diggory do you swear to tell professor Dumblerdore everything as to your current actions and reasons and the student you suspect to be involved with this incident you sent Alastor Moody to discover and look into for you?"

" i do" Cedric said and with that the unbreakable vow was done and sealed .

where should i begin Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Cedric.

"the students name who confined in you"

"Harry Potter Professor " Cedric said 

"what informaton did you ask Alastor to obtain from Belletrix Cedric?"

"information on daggers that Salazar Syltherin had made long ago sir" Cedric stated

"what were the name's of the daggers?"

"The dagger of the flesh eating Serpent and the dagger of the dagger of the flesh giving Serpent Sir ."

"Cedric why were you looking for information on these relics these are dark blades used to torture ." Dumbledore asked.

"i suspect that one of them has been used on Harry sir and i was hoping to get Lestrange to tell the whereabouts of the dagger of the flesh giving Serpent sir."

why would you need it for Harry Cedric?" Dumbledore asked gently 

sir i ... i believe Harry has been tortured by someone with the dagger of the flesh eating Serpent .

"Cedric if what you say is true then i'm powerless as you are aware unless Harry himself tells me or another teacher i am powerless to do anything ." 

"yes professor i understand i just ...i wanted to help someone who needed it ."

"i see and is that why you went to your father to send Alastor to Azkaban to torture Madame lestrange ?"

"yes sir" Cedric said .

"i believe we are finished here Cedric i do have one thing for you though a letter from The Ministry.

"what is it about sir?"

they informed me you applied to have a temporary apparition license i also sent a letter with my recomendation it would be best to grant your request for this summer i also suspect it was for something other than means of transportation and Cedric i think your the best person to keep an eye on Harry this summer if what you told me tonight was correct he will need a person who cares enough to keep a watchful eye out for his best intrests.

" thank you professor Dumbledore" Cedric said turing to leave .

"Cedric one more thing if you will?"

"yes sir"

"we are only as strong as we are united as weak as we are divided " also my boy " happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remebers to turn on the light."


	6. The Summer begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be a medium or short chapter most likely will not be updating for awhile until I do get some reviews because I need some thought and feed back so please drop a review ^_^ thank you.

*Hogwarts last day the beginning of summer *

Harry had been sitting away from the Gryffindor house on their final farewell feast surprisingly he had been asked by Cedric to sit with him at the HufflePuff house table and was nervous at first he honestly hadn't thought the HufflePuff's would accept him into their graces without any fuss to his shock they did any friend of Cedric's was a friend of any HufflePuff as the feast began to die down and student's were getting prepared to return to their home's for the summer Harry had a very uneasy sense of dread filling him fast knowing he was going back to his Living hell litteraly.

"Harry are you alright you look like your going to be sick your pale as a ghost " Cedric said wtih concern in his voice.

"Yeah i'm just not hungry anymore." Harry plainly lied and didn't even try to hide it from Cedrc.

" Harry i want to show you something" Cedric said grabbing Harry's hand in his leading Harry from the great hall and out to the Herbology room and closed the door upon entering the room not wanting to have the surprise and moment ruined and honestly Cedric wanted Harry to see this before next year started .

"Harry i wanted to keep this a surprise but i figured that this was the perfect time as ever to show you something i did for you as a special project in Herbology."

"Cedric i'm not sure i could accept anything from you." Harry stated looking to the ground .

"nonsense i took the rest of the spare time to do this so it would be ready by today and i want you to see it." Cedric said bringing out a row of flower trays with all tiny buddings of what seemed to be a fresh grown flower of some type with one lone already flourshing white flower among the tiny new budding plants.

"what exactly is it Cedric?" asked Harry as he looked up 

"well if you mean the flower it's a white Moon lily the name actually fits it it shimmers in moon light and its a pure white Lily and it will grow back in one way should you ever forget to care for it or are unble to . 

" how do i get it to grow back should it die?" Harry asked with intrest

" Harry i would like you to figure it out besides they belong to you but i'm sending the one that is already bloomed home with you today the rest need to stay here until the bloom otherwise they won't make it but once bloomed they can leave the greenhouse . " "i know it's not the best parting gift Harry and i'm sorry for being cryptic and want you to figure ot how the plant will come back to life and all but i hope you think of me each day when you look at the flower Harry so hope you like it."

"Cedric ... i .. i love it." Harry said wrapping his arm's around the tall HufflePuff's neck kissing him knowing he wouldn't most likely see Cedric and Get to feel his lips on his or his protective arms embracing him as their tounges explored eachothers mouth savoring the sweet taste of eachother's lips they both reluctantly pulled away for air.

"sorry Cedric i don't know what came over me honestly and i just well was thrilled at the gift and nervous about going home and not seeing you for a whole summer and being your boyfriend i'm just really going to miss you this summer honestly.

"Harry it's alright i understand and besides i like kissing you more than you know." Cedric stated and Harry i just want you to know that after today there isn't a day i won't think about you all summer i'll try to visit you if you like and hopefully borrow you for a day knowing he had said this to keep Harry calm and all he had been approved for a temporary Apparition license by the Minister himsef and professor Dumblerdore but didn't want Harry to know he would have a guardian angel for real now watching over him day in and day out when he was sure he would be abe to come ad go to Harry's location as he liked when the muggles he lived with were in his mind not beating and abusing Harry as they damn well liked .

*platform 9 3/4*

as Cedric and Harry got off the train they looked at eachother and smiled Harry couldn't bare it so he set his moon Lily down Cedirc had specifically had made him and gave Cedric a short hug and leand up to whisper in his ear. " i love you Cedric and your the light in my darkest times."

" i love you too Harry and your a wonderful person who's loved and i did get you one last gift and i slipped it into you pocket earlier on the train don't let anyone else see it it's your and yours alone someting to remeber me when you need to see me. as they pulled away from the embrace and said goodbyes a voice had shouted out and a sense of dread ruined a great moment .

" hurry up freak lets go ." it was Harry's uncle Vernon and he was in no mood to be crossed today .

"coming uncle " Harry stated with a slight trembling voice .

Cedric had heard what verbal abuse Harry endured and was angry he just took it he wasn't going to cause a scene he couldn't he was sure if he did that Harry would be the one to suffer and wasn't going to let him suffer for words he'd regret saying if it would be taken out on Harry.

as Harry and his uncle returned to the house Vernon had made it clear there was a change for the summer.

"Harry you'll be staying in the basement now is that clear?." Vernon said bluntly.

"yes uncle " Harry said the dread had returned and hoped he wasn't going to get a beating today he just prayed that he could make it through this summer alone without Cedric by his side to talk or just sit there and enjoy his silent company.

as Harry reached his new living arangments he noticed that his mattress was in the one corner he dreaded the most the corner he got chained up and beat and tortured in while home with his only living relatives .

there was a table he had put his moon Lily on just above a small narrow window so moonlight was allowed in during late nights. Harry had also recalled Cedric's words to him before they parted way this summer 

" theres another gift i slipped into your pocket on the train don't let anyone else see it it's yours and yours alone Harry.

he took out the tiny package and it grew a bit due to an enchantment Cedric had placed on the package as Harry opened the small box there was a card and Harry opended it and red it to himself.

" Dear Harry i hope you are well i know we haven't been apart for more than a few hours but i thought this would ease some panic in your mind and i hope they do the gift i mentioned were in a sense gifts so i slipped one more the first is a photo of me i had a friend snap a few of me and i took the one i liked best and decided to send it with you so even though i'm not with you in person you can stll look at my photo and hopefully it brings you some sense of peace the next gift is something from my own making and i hope you like it because i though it would be easy to hide if need be and it's got a special way to open it love you always Cedric .

it was a jewelry box decorated in the Gryffindor colors as Harry opened it to reveal a gold locket resembing the Gryffindor house crest and was not made out of gold though it was made from a snitch Harry caught melted down but with the preserved flesh memory of Harry and Cedric on it so only one of them could open the locket as the locket was opend it revealed a picture of Harry and Cedric one on each side of the locket .

unknown to Harry the photo that Cedric had taken of himself and framed and gave to Harry was a one way mirror so he could keep an eye on Harry at times to know when he needed to go to him should anything happen to Harry this summer he would tend to him when it was safe for him to use Apparition to come and go in Harry's bedroom .

as Harry had gotten ready for bed his first night home from Hogwarts his moments reprieve from abuse had abruptly ended when his uncle had opened the basement door and headed down the flight of stairs Harry had just reacted naturally took his shirt off and kneeled in the corner waiting for Vernon to yell and beat him black and blue for another thing Harry had not had any control over.

"well at least you know why i'm down here " Vernon stated bitterly 

Harry started to shake and held his hands out in front of him waiting for the shackles to be fastened to his small thin wrists hoping he would at least pass out tonight he knew it was unlikely though he thought about where he had set the picture of Cedric in his room and felt ashamed when he realized that the photo of the boy would be able in his eyes see what his real home life was like. unfortunately for Harry he had no idea of how right he actually was in that Cedric could see what was going to happen next.

as the cold metal bit into Harry wrists he unconsciously started to tremble knowing his uncle was standing right behind him with a new device to beat him with tonight he had hoped it wasn't anything razor sharp but knowing his luck he was going to be very wrong .

Vernon had decided to walk around and show Harry the device he intended to use tonight and it was a whip with blades intended to cut pierce and serrate flesh as it was pulled and would cause major bleeding and extreme pain and leave severe scarring.

Harry started to imagine the pain he would endure and the his screaming that would go unheard .


	7. A Boyfriends Pain and suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry i'll do one more but I need feed back so let me know after chapter 8 is up what you think or if you have ideas they are welcome as well ^_^
> 
> note some torture in this chapter .

* Cerdic's view from the one way picture*

as Cedric got to his bedroom in his home he went straight to his room and went to his vanity dresser and cast his spell to use one way mirror magic to see through the photo he had gifted Harry with eariler that day but neglected to tell him abut the mirror magic enchantment and was shocked to see the view of the image reflected in the mirror .

*Basement *

as Vernon brought his hand back with the whip to land the first strike on Harry's scarred healed thin back he couldn't help put as much force into the first blow as he could .

"please uncle ....." was all Harry got to speak before the contact of the excruciating pain hit him directly in his back dead center on.

all Cedric heard was the bloodcurdling screams of Harry for the next 3 hours and look on in horror as he watch the beating of his beloved Gryffindor boyfriend screaming and asking for the beating to stop Cedric couldn't watch it made him sick to watch something so barbaric someone could do to another living soul without remorse of any kind what so ever .

"please s...stop no...no more i can't the pain is too much please uncle I can't hurt's so much" Harry pleaded through the tears bursting from his eyes.

" don't talk back boy!" Vernon shouted brining the whip down twice more to make his point 

Vernon had dropped the whip he had used the past 3 hours and brought out a dagger and walked over to Harry and brought the dagger to Harry's eye level.

" i'll make sure this lesson actually sinks in and that you will have something to remember it as well." Vernon said this he had nticed the photo sitting on the table next to the flower Harry had brought home with him and went over to pick the photo up and walked back over where Harry had been chained hanging by the wrists.

"who's this freak?" Vernon asked Harry looked up and eyes widened at the photo Vernon had been holding.

Vernon had set the photo back to where he had gotten it and went back to Harry face to face brandishing the dagger once again he had brought it to under the neck and shoulder blades started and place the razor tip to Harry's skin and applied pressure and started to carve into the flesh the whole time Harry screamed bloody murder. as Vernon had finished carving he pulled the knife back and admired the words he had decided to carve into Harry's flesh and they were as followed : undesired - unloved - worthless.

Vernon looked to the damage he'd inflicted on Harry and seeming what satisfied he left Harry to hang where he was by his wrists his back bloody ripped cut and shredded badly that it left a fair pool of blood on the floor beneath where Harry had been left to dangle limply near unconciousness alone with his thoughts of Cedric was the one that would have protected him had he been there with him at this moment to shield Harry from his uncle's wrath and beatings .

Cedric couldn't believe what he had to watch the last three hours Harry screaming for mercy and for the beating to stop the wounds ripped through his backs flesh like butter with each lash Harry received and the blood Harry lost and just his screams would haunt Cedric until all of this was changed Cedric would remember the screaming and pleading for it to end it had him so very sick and faint when it was all said and done but It wouldn't be the end of the beatings Harry suffered he was sure of that he had hoped he wouldn't have to see Harry's face during one of these beatings he hadn't thought his heart could take sight of something like that .

Cedric had waited to apparate in to the basement to help Harry the boy needed him now Cedric had grabbed his wand and a small bag of things he had gotten ready for such an occasion he just wanted to let Harry know he would be there always for him because his heart belonged to Harry and Harry alone his sweet kind and pure gentle soul didn't deserve to endure such a hellish life and he had planned to make it much better when the time was right when his boyfriend was ready to take such a step in their relationship and go much further than they both had even thought of as of now.


	8. A HufflePuff and Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ AND REVIEW

Cedric had waited long enough to go to Harry's side he waited until 11:00 pm and decided that it was now safe to Apparate into the basement where harry had bee left to hang after the beating was done for the time being .

as Cedric apparated to the Harry's bedroom he took out his wand and cast Lumos so he could see his way around in the dark basement as he made is way to the corner where Harry had been left hanging hours ago he had dreaded the sight he was going to face as he came to his unconcious boyfriend he walked around to Harry's face and looked and the beaten and blood covered boy who was as pure as a unicorn nobody as kind as Harry deserved this as he raised his wand he heard harry stir from his sleep .

"Harry can you hear me?" Cedric whispered 

Harry started to struggle and fight to make distance between him and this stranger he couldn't make out .

Cedric had to do something before Harry woke his uncle.

"Silencio Cedric whispered.

taking his wand and poining it at Harry's wrists that were shackled and cast his spell.

" Alohomora " Cedric whispered 

Harry fell to the floor with a soft thud and and Cedric went over to pull Harry close to his chest and just held his boyfriend let his tears fall silently he felt so bad for not being able to do anything for a few moments noticing Harry wasn't struggling he decided that now was best to get to work on Harry's wounds Cedric had put Harry on his chest so he could tend to his back first which was going to hurt Harry and most likely wake him he just held Harry ready for the reaction taking his wand he pointed it to Harry's back first he'd have to clean the wounds.

" Scourgify " Cedric whispered 

" stop please it hurts ...Harry said lightly and started to move and struggle while the wounds were being cleaned and as he tried to pull away Cedric's grip tightened and adjusted Harry so his head was on his chest and Harry had looked up to see what he thought was a hullucination . 

"Cedric?" Harry looked up confused if he was dreaming he didn't want to wake up.

"Harry can you hear me?" Cedric asked as he ran a hand through Harry's dark soft hair .

"is this a dream ?" Harry asked 

"no Harry i'm really here it's real Harry your safe" Cedric said 

Harry's eyes shot open and looked up to see that Cedric really was there and sure enough he was there was only one way to be 100% sure .

Harry took his hand and reached up to touch Cedric's face to confirm his dream or reality Cedric grabbbed Harry's hand gently and brought it to his cheek so Harry knew this was real.

"Cedric you... your ... really... here " Harry said choking on his sobs .

i'm here Harry i'm just cleaning your wounds Harry ." Cedric stated trying not to break down at the sight of how injured Harry had looked .

"Harry this is going to hurt i need you to stay quiet ." Cedric said

"Cedric .... it's too painful to move i can't move my left wrist ." Harry softly stated 

Harry you have a dislocated and fractured wrist and few broken ribs i need to put your wrist in to place it's going to hurt Cedric said leaning down to capture Harry's lips.

Harry's lips met his boyfriends and just got lost in the heat of the passionate kiss hoping Harry was distracted eough he had moved his hands to put Harry's wrist into place and with a loud pop it was done and Harry screamed into the kiss and a moment after the pain subsided he broke for air and just leaned into Cedric's warm body head buried into Cedric's neck.

" that really hurt Cedric." Harry stated tiredly nuzzling into Cedric neck savring the smell and warmth of Cedric.

" i'm sorry babe i hadn't ment to hurt you i just thought that a kiss might help you with the pain and i could do it quickly since i don't know a spell for healing dislocated wrists. Cedric said softly.

" Harry i'm going to tend to the wounds on your chest now love Cedric whispered into Harry's ear grazing it with his lips .

"m'kay" Harry replied exhaustedly 

as Cedric looked over the wounds on Harry's chest he had noticed that the only wound was at the base start of Harry's throat and it was crudely carved words into his skin Cedric took a moment to read the words engraved on Harry's skin .

undesired - unloved - worthless.

Cedric had hated reading the words they weren't true at all Cedric loved Harry and desired Harry more than he thought was possible and knew Harry was worth everything to him Cedric had took a damp rag and and gently and cleaned the engraved words below the start of Harry's neck and applied some pain dulling ointment then pointed his wand at Harry's torso even trying to heal the carved words in Harry's flesh didn't work it was dark magic and he knew it was the dagger of the flesh eating serpent was being used on his boyfriend.

"Ferula" Cedric whispered

Harry's torso was now bandaged and Cedric just sat there with Harry in his arms as Harry had fallen asleep on him and Cedric didn't want to wake him up he wasn't going to leave Harry with such a monster and knew he was going to have to go to professor Dumbledore or he'd have to confront Harry's uncle and give him little choice about Harry going with him and never returning to this place.

"Cedric i'm having difficulty breathing in air i'm in a lot of pain where my ribs are Harry stated.

"i'll try to see what i can do to ease the pain Harry i'm not well practiced in Healing magic yet i only just started learning to do healing magic." Cedric whispered to Harry.

"Cedric your going to have to leave me here you can't take me with." Harry grimly stated 

Cedric not knowing what to say beause he knew Harry was right he couldn't just take Harry with him that would be kidnapping in the eyes of the Ministry.

"i'll figure it out Harry i just can't leave here yet without you signing this official Ministry statment saying your being mistreated Harry i need you to sign it for me please."

"Cedric i can't i don't have anywhere to go." 

"i'll talk to my mom and dad Harry you can live with me i'll even tell them about us i'll confront your uncle if you will just sign the paper Harry please i can't bear to watch you endure this kind of treatment."

"I'll sign it after you talk to your mom and dad Cedric until I will endure this for as long as I must." Harry said.


	9. broken twice over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Harry had thought it was a dream Cedric coming to help him to care for his wounds he had thought it was all in his mind unfortunately for Harry he was so very wrong when he awoke the next morning he had bandages over his torso and had his fractured wrist splinted unfortunately for Harry his torture was far from over right now Cedric was nowhere in sight as far as Harry was aware.

"Boy!" screamed Vernon .

Harry had just dropped from his feet to his knees and started to shake uncontrollably in fear and terror.

as his uncle walked down the basement steps Harry thought to just get into the corner where he was left hanging last night.

Harry knew his beating would be twice as worse as it was last night but he knew it was inevitably coming one way or another but he just stripped his shirt off and realized the bandages had to go as well.

as Harry had ripped the bandages from his torso he hid the wrappings under the mattress on the floor and prayed they weren't discovered by his abusive uncle.

as Vernon reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Harry kneeling in the corner but unchained which enraged his uncle even more.

" alright boy were going to step up the punishment Vernon said .

as Harry was relocked into the shackles he felt his jeans being undone and pulled away from his body as his jeans dropped a sob escaped Harry he knew his legs were just as bad as his back and chest and you could tell there was more severer overlapping scaring on his hips and lower from burns to words carved into flesh.

" you were out of the shackles you know I am going to drill the lesson into you today and it's going to hurt you little freak." Vernon spat .

Vernon had went to get his torture items out and grabbed a few items that Harry had not been forced to endure but it was going change today as Vernon pulled a tazer out of a box as well as a razor and bleach as well as a few other items he had planned to use on Harry after his torture session with Harry.

as Vernon got situated he took the razor and took Harry's boxers in one quick swipe and had them on the floor underneath the boy now chained by his wrists naked .

as Harry tried to keep his head down in shame he had realized he was getting hard from being exposed to the cool air.

" don't worry freak we'll fix that issue between your legs as well. Vernon stated bitterly.

as Vernon took the razor he traced older scars on Harry's hips and reopened the words carved into his right hip which had now been freshly opened and started to bleed as Harry fought to not scream in pain he knew what was going to happen the word on his right hip spelled FREAK as his uncle took a rag and soaked it in bleach he put the cloth right on the fresh cut open flesh on Harry's hips and held it there as Harry screamed out in searing pain ran through his lower body he knew this was being done to make the scaring and words last for along time so when the words heal you'd be able to read them clearly .

as the bleach set in the opened bleeding flesh it started to turn an angry red color as it did Vernon took his tazer and tested it before moving to Harry and grinning.

Harry knew the electrocution was going to be next it was to inflict mental and physical pain.

"Now then Freak if you scream i will make it short with the electrocutions today." Vernon said as he brought the tazer up to Harry's navel and as it made contact with the skin Harry had screamed out in agonizing pain as the electricity shot through his body making his muscles in his legs give out underneath him.

as the torture had gone on Vernon had kept his word to do something about Harry's hardness between his legs as Vernon had placed a hand on Harry's back Harry had gone limp faster than he had gotten hard the touch simply made him tremble in terror of many things Harry had wished he could erase from his mind.

as Harry felt the tazer being removed from his skin he felt some relief that it was over for now as he let out a sigh of relief he was brought sharply back into the cold harsh reality of his current world as a sharp searing pain hit Harry's back he wasn't sure how much more he could take before passing out into pitch blackness.

"p-please n-no more I-I can't take it anymore." Harry begged as his vision started to blur.

Vernon had heard it but he brought his belt down 10 more times before he stopped and walked away.

Vernon had loosened the shackles around Harry's wrists just enough to give him some slack so he could reach the ground as Harry reached the ground where his boxers dropped Harry had curled up hoping he was done for the night as he found out he was very wrong.

Vernon turned and looked at his Naked Nephew and turned to kick him several times in each side breaking a rib or two and turned away and walked upstairs leaving a bloody Harry to lay on the cold hard floor of the basement.

as blood and sweat mixed in his hair and ran down his hip and back he knew he needed to got off the floor he would get sick or worse some sort of infection if he got anything into his fresh opened flesh as he struggled to get up Harry had to grasp his right side to make it up every time he moved he felt like he was being stabbed in the lungs as Harry got to his bed he did his best to clean the fresh carved words into him out and had tried to cover his torso in bandages but had failed miserably due to pain all he could do was lay there and even then he was having trouble breathing right .

all Harry could do is pray to whatever god was watching over him that tonight was over he just couldn't handle anymore torture tonight. Harry just closed his eyes thinking of his one true love Cedric.

As Harry had dreamed of Cedric coming to rescue him from his muggle tormentors he reminded himself that getting to attached to something good in his life was always ripped away from him by some means of twisted fate. Harry had sat up drenched in sweat forgetting about the pain that had just shot up through his hips to his ribcage all the way to his lungs. He was sure something was wrong and he needed medical attention soon as he looked at his bare body he noticed the bleach did its job on his hip making the carved flesh inflammated and red as he looked at his torso he ran his hand over the burn marks made by the tazer that had been used on him as well as the large bruises on his ribs and neck and just thanked that it didn't get any worse than it did last night but at least summer was almost over he'd be at Hogwarts soon and in the arms of the person he knew would protect him not that Harry needed protecting he just felt at ease with Cedric around.


	10. Destructive Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 
> 
> * SLIGHT DESCRIPTION OF TORTURE AND NON-CON
> 
> I will be adding to chapters as I go and things will change so please keep that in mind I will let you know when i'm officially done with the work in a note on chapter 1.

* flashback*

Harry was immobilized and he was naked he couldn't move and nothing made sense it felt like he had been cursed but he wasn't sure.

as hands ran over Harry's exposed flesh and unmarred naked flesh he had been helpless to do anything about the wandering touches that went lower touching his most intimate places Harry felt sick he knew the end result was something he didn't want from this person Harry had planned on saving himself for a certain HufflePuff now this too was being taken from Harry by force none the less as Harry fought to stay neutral his body started to betray him as his nipples hardened and excitement filled his groin as the invasive hands explored to their hearts content as the person above Harry took his virginity Harry felt a flood of shame and disgust fill him he hadn't been able to fight off the person who took what they wanted from Harry by force and devious means this wasn't love this wasn't his choice he was forced to do this Cedric would never want Harry now he was used and dirty Cedric would never accept him now.

*End flashback*

As Harry sat up he gasped out In pain noting that he was covered in a layer of cold sweat he ran a pale hand through his silky damp hair he just sat there shaking at the nightmare / memories that had haunted him for years.

Harry sat against the wall his mattress was up against and pulled his legs up to his chest slowly to avoid the searing sharp pain he still felt through his entire body and just sat there with silent tears running down his face what was he going to tell Cedric when both felt ready to take the next step in their relationship Harry didn't think Cedric would believe someone honestly raped him let alone would look at him as he did now after he had learned that Harry had been raped by someone he couldn't identify at all.

Cedric knew that look in Harry's eyes he remembered how he met Harry about to jump off a cliff and something about the younger boys eyes screamed help me I can't help myself but the truth was never so simple and Cedric knew that the abuse Harry endured was only the tip of the iceberg.

Cedric had to go see Harry he knew something was dreadfully wrong he could feel it in his stomach.

Harry sat there silently letting tears fall gripping the locket that Cedric had given Harry before summer started and opened it looking at the picture of Cedric inside having the photo was somewhat comforting to have Harry realized if Cedric wasn't going to want him he could always end it like he planned to the first day he met Cedric .

things seemed to get better for a short while and even if they didn't last Harry was thankful at least he got to experience Love short lived as it might be in the end result but he wasn't going to complain the fact he shared it for sometime with Cedric was all Harry actually ever wanted.

as Harry stared at the locket with his dull emerald eyes he realized that fate was either guiding him or toying with him or in the end result both as Harry sat there with his destructive thoughts he heard a Crack someone had apparated into his room he knew who it was and just sat there lost in his thoughts pulling his comforter over his body and just closed his eyes.

"Harry are you in here?" Cedric called out.

"I-i'm here Cedric." Harry chocked out.

Cedric pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos". 

as Cedric's wand tip light up he made his way to His boyfriend.

as Cedric reached Harry he noticed that Harry had wrapped himself in his comforter and was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Harry what's wrong?" Cedric said with a slight frown he knew from the way Harry looked now it wasn't good he had wondered how Harry managed a outward appearance normal life at Hogwarts considering how Harry looked at the present moment.

" Harry look at me please." Cedric said  
Lifting Harry's face to meet his Cedric realized that Harry was crying and had been for sometime.

As Harry's eyes met Cedric's he knew that the bruises on his face Would be seen. But it didn't matter to Harry anymore he didn't care about the pain in his body as Harry looked at Cedric he decided that they had much to discuss.

"Harry talk to me." Cedric said in a worried tone.

"Cedric i...i.... Can't Harry let the Coward in him win he knew he needed to tell Cedric that he had been raped that he didn't have a choice but to tell the only person who means the world something like that.

"Harry I won't pry but I just want you to talk to me not about what is on your mind but just to let me know your still fighting and not giving up on us ." Cedric stated.

Harry dropped the comforter that was covering his naked body up to show Cedric the damage that had been inflicted on his body and Harry knew Cedric was going figure it out and sooner or later and Harry wanted to save Cedric the time.

As the blanket fell Cedric couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Harry's naked body and the major injuries he had his hips new carved words in his flesh that was apparently agitated severely due to some sort of inflammation the electric burns above his navel and on his chest the bruising on Harry's sides the blood that was in Harry's hair and smeared on him and the way Harry's breathing was irregular and shallow and Harry seemed to be struggling with being able to breathe without severer pain.

As Cedric looked at his naked boyfriend he made a quick glance at Harry's lower areas and realized he needed to remain neutral for Harry's sake he didn't want to frighten Harry by having a Hard on let alone have Harry think he was turned on by what he saw he wasn't turned on at Harry's abuse he was seeing his Boyfriend naked.

"Harry you need to let me help you let's get you away from here I'll take the responsibility for everything just come with me."

Harry walked over to Cedric and just fell into his warm embrace despite the pain his body was enduring and buried his face into Cedric's neck and started to cry as Cedric noticed he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"shhh it's okay Harry i'm here your safe and we are together right now that's all that matters." Cedric said.

"Cedric i'm having trouble with breathing each time I inhale I get sharp searing pain and discomfort my ribs are broken and my arm is broken and my wrist is fractured i'm covered in my own blood and I was forced to endure electric torture I was also....Harry couldn't even go on to tell the rest he was in a fit of tears and half awake and half asleep but the sleep was winning out and his vision started to blur. Cedric don't let me go please Harry asked meekly as sleep claimed him.

"I got you love i'm not going anywhere without you." Cedric said.


	11. Harry's truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
> 
> I will start on chapter 12 I don't know when i'll be done with it but will post when I can .

Harry had passed out in Cedric's arms as Cedric just held him to himself he looked Harry over the amount of damage was sickening to Cedric who could do such a thing to someone as kind and gentle as Harry.

as Harry shifted in Cedric's arms he moved to sit on the floor with Harry in his arms and had decided to wait and let Harry awake on his own Cedric had a few questions that he needed to know he had hoped he was wrong but the probability of that happening was 1% honestly and if he was right and got the answer he thought he would get from Harry he had decided to take Harry from this place and to hell with whatever happened to him he wasn't going to let this happen anymore.

As Harry stirred from his sleep Cedric just buried his face into Harry's neck and just let a few silent tears fall he knew that many hardships were going to lay ahead of him and Harry's relationship he didn't know how much more of this Harry could take he knew it couldn't be much more he could see it in Harry's eyes Harry was about to break he wasn't going anywhere without Harry today and he ment every damn word.

As Harry shifted in Cedric's arms he opened an eye knowing he was supposed to be alone this morning he hadn't expected Cedric to stay last night he has thought he imagined everything last night.

"Cedric why are you crying?" Harry asked

"Harry i have to ask you something and I'd like an answer honestly." Cedric said as he lifted his face to look at his young love.

"Cedric it depends on the question" Harry stated.

"The hell it does Harry we are past that and you will answer my question or I'll go along with my plans." Cedric said through tear filled eyes.

"Ask" Harry said looking away.

"Harry I need to know if .... Harry were you ever ..... " was all Cedric could get out before the question came from the boy in his arms.

"Raped? Yes." Harry said it with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Harry I'm so sorry I had ask but now that I know that now I know that I'm justified into doing what I'm going to do next he said getting up with Harry in his arms.

"Cedric what are you planning to do?" Harry asked. 

"Harry I should think it obvious I'm taking you with me and the Minister of Magic can try to throw me in Azkaban for all I care but we are leaving here together" Cedric said squeezing Harry close to him Forgetting the fact Harry was still in much pain.

"Cedric your hurting me your grip is too strong I can't breathe." Harry started to wiggle to get the grip on him loosened.

Cedric had realized he was unintentionally hurting Harry and quickly loosened his grip on Harry's small frame.

"God Harry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just got lost in my thoughts and it upset me greatly that anyone could do this to another person." Cedric said.

" it's ok Cedric I.... Cedric I understand if you don't want me anymore because I am tainted and disgusting" Harry said meekly.

" That wasn't love Harry. you didn't want that, you didn't ask for that. that sick bastard forced you, he didn't give you a choice. he took what he wanted from you by force. your not tainted or disgusting your strong brave and loving Harry." Cedric said.

"Harry I won't think any different of you just because someone was evil enough to most likely drug you and have their way with you Harry." Cedric said.

"Cedric even if you take me away from here there will be some sort of action taken against you." Harry stated.

"Let them Come after me at least I could live with myself for not standing by while another suffers now Harry we need to get you some clothes then we're leaving this hellhole." Cedric said.

"I have boxers in the dresser at the end of the mattress." Harry said pointing to the left of where Cedric and he were sitting.

Harry I'm going to lay you down for a minute and i'll be back I promise I just want to get you some boxers and a t-shirt and jeans." Cedric stated.

"mkay." Harry mumbled 

Cedric lay Harry down he went to the dresser to got harry a pair of clean clothes .

"alright Harry can you dress yourself or do you need my help ? Cedric asked ?"

as Harry finished dressing he had decided to lay down again as he did Cedric came over and scooped him up into his arms and just looked at the boy in his arms.

"Harry we need to get you medical help ." Cedric said 

Harry froze and just mumbled something that Cedric only understood as a simple no.

Harry it wasn't an option your going to get help you have broken bones and who knows what other bodily damage that needs tending i'm not going to le this get out to anyone but at least let me get you help." Cedric said.

"what will you tell them my non-magical family beat me and an unknown man raped me ?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry that's not the plan I had already thought of that honestly ." Cedric said.

"well then what are you going to tell them when you walk into a hospital with me ?" Harry said bluntly .

"i'll tell them the truth honestly but i'll Glamour myself to someone older who's a relative you'll just have to back me up when they ask questions."

"You want me to lie to a hospital that documents cases like mine ?" Harry said stunned.

"Yes I want you to lie so we can get in and out as fast as we can we get you treated then we apparate out of there and somewhere safe for you to recover ."Cedric stated plainly 

"you thought this through haven't you Cedric?"

"yes I have and now we need to get going." Cedric said Casting a glamour spell on himself.

"okay" Harry said as he leaned into Cedric's warm body as he Knew they would apparate about a block away from the hospital.


	12. Hospitals and lies

As they boys apparated a block away form the hospital Harry had passed out due the pain In his body while apparating Cedric knew this was going to happen and had planned for such a incident as he pulled a awakening drought from his pocket he took his wand and directed the drought into Harry in seconds harry woke gasping in sharp pain for the way he was being held and Cedric adjusted Harry in his arms and walked to the hospital front doors as Cedric walked through the front doors of the hospital with harry in his arms he found a nurse and told her he needed a gurney for his brother.

as they brought a gurney Harry gave Cedric a weird look .

" so now we're related?" Harry stated.

"Yes I figured less lying and questions to answer on your end."

"here put him down on the gurney" the nurse said.

"Could we have a minute alone?" Cedric asked the nurse politely .

"yes I will page a Doctor for you both." the nurse said.

"Cedric you can't leave me until I am in a room of my own. Harry said.

"Harry I am not leaving you I do need to go back your house I need to see if your family has a Dark wizard artifact in their possession."

while the two were talking between themselves the paging over the intercom could be heard for a Dr. to the front of the hospital.

"sir we need to assess the situation with your little brother now." the nurse said accompanied by a young looking male Dr. 

"good evening my name is Mat i'll be your attending physician tonight where would you both like to begin then?"

Mat could we talk In another room just you and me that way your team can asses my brother?"

it's quite alright with me and all this way please he said directing Cedric to another room .

as the staff wheeled Harry they asked him to remove his shirt and he knew he wasn't able to so they wheeled him into another room and began to get the boy out of his clothes and when the staff had finally gotten Harry's shirt off the couldn't help but fall silent the damage was extensive and needed treatment. as the lead nurse walked up to Harry asking if she could get a better look harry simply nodded and let them work trying to not let fear and panic overtake him unfortunately he didn't have the strength and passed out.

"Dr. Harry has been abused by family I don't know who but he has a few broken ribs and when a fractured wrist and a broken nose and honestly lets just say our home life was not the greatest and that is a reason I left and never looked back until now I wanted to go get my little brother away from my family so we could live together I didn't speak up when growing up because our family had friends in high places and would have done very little good." Cedric said.

"I see your brother has a very kind brother like you and honestly I can take your word on this account for the fact you came and pulled me aside to discuss this many people are afraid to speak up about abusive situations and you weren't I do have to ask you some question though before anything else."

"ask away Dr."

"Has Harry ever tried to kill himself ?"

"not that I am aware of Dr."

"Has Harry been physically Abused ?"

"Yes as I said I don't know who because he was between family and I left losing contact of our mother and father and I know harry hadn't heard from them either ."

"Has Harry been Sexually abused ?"

Cedric almost lost his contents as he was asked the question and the Dr. knew these questions were hard and difficult for most.

" Dr. I believe he was sexually abused but Harry said he didn't know when or by whom he said he felt like he was drugged." Cedric confessed

"Since your Harry's only family I am going to request that he goes with you when you leave here and I would like to ask if you'd kindly consent to let us run a SAK on your brother?"

"would you be ok if I discussed it with him privately myself first I would rather not overwhelm him at the present moment my brother is all I have and I would rather not make that decision for him being it's not mine to make."

"of course I think that would be best you talk to him about it and decide and let me know and call me at this number." Mat said taking out a card and writing a number on the back of it and handed it to Cedric.

"it's my private line." Mat said.

"thank you i'll discuss it and let you know ." Cedric said taking the card.

as the nurses had finished working on Harry his body was still horribly littered with scars and burns but the pain had been dulled due to the iv's they started and the other one for fluids the boy was terribly dehydrated.

as Cedric and Mat finished their discussion they walked to the waiting area and as they walked Cedric looked like he was going to be sick.

"it's ok to be worried about your brother I am sure anyone would be who discovered that their sibling was being abused." Mat said.

As Harry had been put under due to the iv in his right arm he was being moved into his own private room Cedric had stopped a nurse and asked the condition of his brother and which room he was going to be in.

well first we must tell you the condition he is in now and I am afraid you'll have to go and wait in the waiting room until your brother has a room of his own. the nurse said 

as Cedric went and waited for about five hours Harry's last name was suddenly called and he stood up and walked to the nurse and followed suit.

" sir I must ask you to not force a conversation with your brother he needs to rest and the doctor will be in shortly to inform you of everything we have discovered." the nurse stated

I understand completely Cedric said as he walked into the room 213 as he walked In he saw that Harry had iv's in both arms and he was now bandaged well and had oxygen hooked up to him to help his breathing in all Harry was sleeping his pale skin against the white sheets made him look somewhat angelic to Cedric.

as Cedric sat in a chair and took Harry's hand intertwined his he just sat and waited for the inevitable.

as the doctor walked in he motioned for Cedric to follow him and stepped out of the room . " so as far as we know Harry has 3 broken ribs we can't cast so we taped them and he had a fractured left wrist and aside from the physical abuse there was signs of electric burns on his navel like something was held there quite a few times and you no doubt know he has scars from an edged blade many times and signs of being beat with either a belt or whip and he had a broken nose as for his breathing trouble we suspected the rib was angled weird and was the cause of discomfort for his breathing and as for the SAK I am leaving it to you to discuss with him and I recommend some blood work to know if he has been given any STDS and all it's completely your decision but he needs time to recover and I suggest you do what is best for Harry's well being he can't strain himself also he did have a minor shoulder injury but it was just a dislocation and his right wrist was dislocated and slightly fractured as well. " Mat said looking a Cedric.

"I see well I will discuss the kit with him when he wakes and I would also like to know when would he be able to leave this place if he had like constant care at home would that be an option or is there something else that would have to happen ?" Cedric asked 

"Lets discuss that after we get the answer for the SAK and then we can go from there." Mat said.

as Cedric sat in the room next to Harry he had thought about what the doctor said and had come to the conclusion that they wouldn't be walking out of the hospital unless Harry had agreed to the rape test also considering that Harry was a minor he wanted to get Harry in and out as fast as he was able too .

Harry started to wake up about 6 hours later and Cedric had been unable to sleep for a moment and the moment he knew Harry was awake he had decided to just get this discussion over with.

"Cedric how long have you been sitting there?" Harry asked.

"about six hours honestly and there was more damage than we thought Harry I don't know how to ask something like this to you but they want to know if you'd be willing to allow a SAK to be done honestly and I think you should do it if you don't we may not get to walk out of here without any issue but the end decision is yours and I'll respect it whatever you decide Harry."

"Cedric ... i'm not going to agree to it until I get someone's word that we can leave if I agree to do one i want to be able to leave when i desire and you have to stay while they do the kit." Harry stated in a shaky voice.

"i'll figure it out then" Cedric said walking out to find the doctor.

Mat had finished rounds and saw the man who had brought Harry in walking straight in his direction.

"Harry's willing to allow the test with two conditions." Cedric stated.

" i assume he would like you present while the examination takes place and the second condition?" Mat stated

"we would like you to allow us to leave when Harry is ready no matter what the test and examination shows." Cedric said .

"alright we can agree all I care for is the boy's safety he wouldn't have asked you to stay with during the test if you had been the one to inflict them horrors on that boy." Mat said.

as Harry and Cedric sat in the room harry began to have doubts about his willingness to have a SAK done he had somewhat regreted asking Cedric to stay with him.

as they finished up the SAK Harry quickly as he could got dressed and asked that his SAK be submitted anonymously.

as Harry and Cedric got back to Harry's private room Harry just looked straight ahead of him at the white wall and began to feel nauseous and looked to Cedric with his emerald green eyes and Cedric walked over and held a container which Harry gladly took and put his head down and let his bile come as he did Cedric was rubbing circles on his back hoping that would help sooth his young Gryffindor.

Harry didn't want to be here he wanted to have a normal innocent life to be happy and carefree before all this horror happened to him was that so much to as the world for he lost his parents his innocence and lived with an abusive aunt and uncle but despite that Harry still went forward in life craving love more than anything and now he had found it in Cedric.

"Harry I think we need to talk about what to do next." Cedric stated.


	13. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

as Harry sat there he debated on weather Cedric was implying he go to Hogwarts or back to the muggle world Harry weighed his decisions he didn't want to go back to the people he had to call family. family didn't beat their own family didn't starve family didn't allow the life Harry had to live Happen or try to make it justified.

as Cedric had said they needed to discuss what was next for Harry and Himself the discussion was being held off on purpose and Cedric figured harry needed time for it all to set in and let it sink in as Cedric decided to give Harry time to himself he also used this time to go and do some poking around at Harry's aunt and uncles house for the dark artifact of Salazar Slytherin.

"Harry i'm going to go for a walk I'll be back shortly" Cedric said.

"okay" Harry said emptily.

as Cedric slipped outside and around the corner where they had originally apparated from Harry's house to the hospital Cedric had made sure the coast was clear and then apparated.

*back at Harry's place in the basement *

as Cedric looked around for any trace of magical items he had noticed the moon lily he gave Harry had died and figured that Harry had still yet to figure out how to bring it back to life as he took the moon lily from the table he felt a very dark aura coming from the basement he hadn't felt something this dark since the the chamber of secrets was open it felt like a energy that longed to kill.

Cedric had kept digging around for dark artifacts but to his luck he had no found a single trace of such thing not that he expected to find any in Harry's room or possession he had hoped it would turn up any proof that Harry had been a victim of dark magic more than once in his life this time he had hoped it would also turn proof that a muggle had a dangerous dark object in their possession. Cedric took his wand and decided to use a summon charm and see if he was missing something.

" Accio Dagger of Slytherin" Cedric whispered .

as Cedric waited to see if he was going to find anything he heard loud crash and movement from upstairs see as the charm hadn't summoned the dagger right to him he concluded it was either bewitched with an anti-summon charm or wasn't there as the footsteps got more frantic Cedric had decided to leave before he was caught as he grabbed the moon lily.

"time to get out of here." Cedric stated and apparated out of Harry's hellish nightmare of a room and back to the hospital to Harry.

*back at the hospital*

as Harry had rested in the hospital bed he came to a decision on what his next plans were as long as everything worked out the way he needed it to he was expecting very little problems whatsoever he was certain his plan was entirely full proof as Harry's room door opened he turned quickly to see who his guest was to his relief it was only Cedric and he had the moon lily he gave Harry before summer started and it wasn't dead anymore as Cedric closed the door he set the plant on the table next to Harry and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

" you brought it back to life." Harry said plainly.

" it wasn't hard considering I'm the one who made the plant and gave it to you remember?" Cedric said.

"yeah I remember" Harry said.

"what's the secret to bringing it back to life?" Harry asked.

"simple really all you have to do is imagine us as happy and as in love as we have been from day one the only way it won't grow back is if our feelings for each other change." Cedric said.

"the love between us is the key to bring it back to life?" Harry asked.

"yeah it was damn near impossible to do considering it had to be a product of true love and as you know Being able to Bottle true love is impossible as it gets." Cedric said.

"then how did you get the true love property infused into the lily?" Harry asked .

" I said it was nearly impossible I didn't say it couldn't be done it hasn't been done until now but I didn't do it alone." Cedric stated

"oh I don't suppose you could tell me how you managed to do it could you?" Harry asked .

"no I can't at least not anymore I destroyed the secret after I was done for a safety step honestly anyone who can bottle real love could discover the curse to most likely destroy it as well due to every light has a dark as it goes with magic too." Cedric said shifting his gaze to the lily.

"yeah I suppose that makes sense." Harry said.

"so what do we do next Harry?" asked Cedric.

"I've been thinking honestly and I think we need to go back to Hogwarts honestly at least until I...we have a plan." Harry said.

Harry where do you intend to go during the summers though?" Cedric said with worry.

"Cedric it will all work out I have money to find or rent a place of my own if need be I don't think it's fair to anyone to have to deal with me and my issues I don't want to be a burden to anyone or in the way i'm used to being alone." Harry said in a quiet tone.

Cedric got up and walked to the other side of the bed and took Harry's hands in his and looked harry in the eyes.

"Don't ever think your a burden or alone Harry." Cedric said firmly.

"look Cedric I didn't mean it like that I only ment that I would rather not have people know that we are a couple and well gay honestly I don't want that for either of us until we are ready to come out and honestly I am not ready to be out yet Cedric." Harry said.

" you went back why ?" Harry asked.

" I went back to check a few things out and grab your gift I made you I didn't want it left behind honestly." Cedric stated.

"what were you looking for at my place Cedric?" Harry asked.

" it doesn't matter I didn't find what I had hoped to find honestly." Cedric said.

I already know what you were looking for Cedric." Harry said holding up a small black book.

Cedric felt his pockets in panic and realized it was the book on dark artifact.

"Harry I didn't mean to ...."

"Cedric it's ok I don't blame you for wanting to wait to fill me in about it ."

"Harry I did want to wait to tell you but I think you already knew why your scars won't heal before I even found the book I just didn't want to pressure you for answers I wanted you to tell me when you felt comfortable talking about it."

"Cedric I wanna spend one more night here to rest you can go and check in with your family I am sure they are worried about you being away so long."

"Harry I don't think you should be left here alone unguarded Harry you-know-who is looking and waiting for a perfect moment to do any harm he can to you." Cedric said.

"Cedric i will be fine for one night how lucky has you-know-who been trying to finish me off the worst he could do is torture me ."

" Harry I won't leave you unarmed so take this I got it from your house while I was there he said brandishing Harry's wand."

" Harry I will try not to be gone long Harry promise me one thing if anything goes bad just promise me I'll be your first thought." Cedric

"Cedric I promise you will be my first thought no matter what happens to me. Harry said.

Cedric brought Harry's lips to his in a fierce brief passionate kiss as they broke apart Harry looked at Cedric.

"what was that for ?" Harry asked.

"Just a reminder that I'll always be there for you." Cedric said as he got up and apparated with a feeling of dread in his mind.


	14. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
> 
> SLIGHT LEMON I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF THE GOOD TO COME IN THE STORY.

as Cedric apparated in front of his family's house he could feel his dead at what he was going to say to his mom and dad about leaving home without a word and then disappearing for 3 days without so much as a peep to his family.

as Cedric walked through the door to his house he saw his mother sitting there waiting up his father was nowhere to be seen .

"mom your still awake it's almost 12:00pm why are you still up?" Cedric asked .

"Cedric you've been gone for 3 days I haven't slept since you decided to sneak out and do whatever it was you were doing and not actually contact me your father I could understand but me your mother I worry about you Cedric your father is furious that you left the house without even so much as a note look he will calm down but you can't just disappear like that not with you-know-who now being back and returning to finish what he started."

"mom I wanted to tell you where I was and why but I think dad wouldn't understand and agree with what i am doing but I am doing what I feel is right and honestly I would like to tell you if I do tell you mom I would like you to please keep this between us and us alone."

"Cedric I am your mother I worry and as long as you tell me what's going on I can keep your father at bay for the time being i just need you to be completely honest with me Cedric."

alright I was out at the hospital with Harry Potter he needed medical treatment and I recently discovered he was being abused by his muggle relatives not being fed properly loved or clothed properly and he has been forced to endure living in the basement on the floor with just a mattress they beat him badly mom he had 3 broken ribs a fractured left wrist and a broken nose his shoulder was dislocated and right wrist was fractured and dislocated he was also having breathing problems and he was extremely thin mom Cedric said with a low voice.

" oh my god Cedric is he going to be ok?" 

"mom he said he wasn't going to have anywhere to go after he left the hospital and honestly I do have one more thing to tell you but you can't tell dad." Cedric said 

" what is it Cedric she said softly."

" mom i'm gay " Cedric mumbled 

"Cedric as your mother I don't mind who you love but i don't think your father will be as understanding as i am so please don't tell him Cedric not until your sure the time is right .

"i know mother" Cedric said.

*Hospital*

* dream *

Cedric's hands pulled Harry's t-shirt off as his mouth tasted skin no other had. soft yet muscles lay coiled underneath hiding strength. perk pink nipples and a oh so tempting light trail of dark hair leading downward.

Harry pulled Cedric into a kiss his hands unbuttoning Cedric's shirt and pushed it off. fingers traced skin soft touches causing Cedric to moan in appreciation.

Cedric softly explored Harry's neck and collar bone before descending onto the unsuspecting nipple. licking it Cedric pinched the other nipple all the while a part of him was aware that it was Harry's first time doing any of this with someone he wanted to do this with. hearing the moan Cedric smirked as he sucked on the nipple harshly.

* end dream *

Harry sat up he was sweating and very aroused and looked around the room the hallway was lit but too quiet as Harry planned to get up his doctor walked in it wasn't Mat it was someone else as Harry lay back down the doctor walked over and took the iv drip out and put a new one in and as it started to work Harry realized something was very wrong.

" what did you just hook into me." Harry said with concern.

the doctor gave Harry a wicked smile " it's a powerful sleeping drought mixed with sleeping sedatives." as the face began to untransform from what appeared to be a polyjuice potion as the effects wore off the person was none other than Fenrir Greayback .

don't bother trying to scream or even try to reach your wand you won't be able to run or fight now.

"my vision it's blurring am I passing out ? " Harry said in a panic tone.

as Harry lost conscious his last thoughts were of Cedric.

Harry had woken a few hours later as he tried to sit up he quickly soon realized he wasn't able to do so and to his horror he was strapped down to his bed and very undressed Harry 's mind started to race and freak out despite his efforts to remain calm and he tried to scream and noting .

"go ahead and scream and struggle all you like it's no use." a gruff voice said it was Fenrir.

" as feared as I am and as famous as you are I had hoped to meet you in under different circumstances it would have been a fair fight as for myself I don't like the idea of doing what the dark lord has asked me to do and honestly I think it best we get this over with as fast as we can because I have some respect for the boy who lived i'll make this as quick as I can i'm under orders to torture you and make an example out of you Potter but not kill you. Fenrir said.

as he moved to Harry he decided to get to work with his job as he brandished a scalpel and various torture tools he also had been ordered to break Harry in the worst way there was possible.

Harry looked at Grayback and looked at the tools and looked at the other table next to him and gave a look to Fenrir and as the tools on the second table were reviled Harry started to shake and tremble the second table had just a few select items on it and Harry knew what they were going to used for later.

as Fenrir picked the scalpel he look one last time at the boy on the table and got to work cutting Harry's cheeks and started going lower avoiding the neck and jugular and started at Harry's chest and kept working as fast as he could to get this over with as Harry screamed with each cut.

* Cedric's house *

Cedric felt a sharp pain in his chest he knew something was wrong and started to get dressed and grabbed his wand and a few potions and scribbled a quick note and apparated to the hospital .

*Hospital*

as Harry had endured hours of torture he was sure there were over 600 cuts on him he was covered in blood and in such pain from having feel like we was being dissected with the scalpel and he was now told that there was one last thing Fenrir had to do going over to the second table he grabbed a knife that he brought to Harry's chest and started carving by the time Greyback was finished he has carved out the message he was told to by the dark lord there was a decent pool of blood surrounding Harry his hands gashed open his legs slashed open Harry felt like he would bleed to death if this went on much longer he didn't want to be found like this covered in blood hadn't been able to fight back against his attacker.

the word was just one but one Harry would be forced to wear it as a badge of shame Greyback just muttered Fag as he had carved it into Harry's chest as he looked at the handiwork as he finished he had failed to notice an anti-apparition spell cast by someone.

"Expeliarmus! stupefy!" a voice shouted and Greyback had been disarmed and stunned quicker than he thought possible.

it was Cedric he had saved the boy he loved and caught a death eater close to the dark lord himself .

as Cedric rushed over to unstrap Harry from the table he saw what had transpired there he had decided then they both needed to go underground for their safety.

as he unstrapped the boy Harry lunged forward and latched on to Cedric holding on to him as if his life still depended on it as Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's torso he could feel the boys silent sobs of fear and terror.

"Cedric I want to go home with you now honestly." Harry whispered.

Cedric pulled a blood covered Harry closer to his chest and not realizing that he was grabbing places that Fenrir had cut Harry open Harry started to shift in Cedric arms.

"Cedric your hurting me the cuts they feel like they are on fire and hurt badly" Harry said. as Harry tried to hide the new word carved into his chest and very readable to anyone had he not been covered in his own blood.

Cedric had taken Greyback out but he had allowed other death eaters to escape one of them grabbing an item Greyback had dropped in the chaos of their brief showdown.

as Harry clinged to Cedric he had taken the time to view the damage Greyback had been able to inflict Cedric concluded that this was ment to break and destroy Harry's mental stability.

"Harry we need to get you cleaned up" Cedric said.

" I don't want to stay here Cedric not alone Harry said through tears." 

"your not but we need to go get you some clothes and then we need to disappear for awhile and find some allies this is big Harry for death eaters to attack a Muggle hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to work on the next few chapters and will post them as soon as I am able to please Read and review I can't stress review enough it helps me know what you think of the story of if you want to see something different .


	15. Authors note

will hopefully make some improvments as well but I'd really like some feed back from you it makes me want to keep writing so if you like the first chapter edit when I'm done please let me know thanks for being paitent with me


	16. Escape and New evil plots

as Cedric carried Harry into another room he had found a room empty and tried to set harry down and as he did so he realized Harry wasn't letting go for some odd reason which had Cedric wondering if Harry had been seriously injured or had lost too much blood.

"Harry I need to set you down I need to look over the damage that Fenrir inflicted also your losing blood and need patching up." cedric said with worry.

"Cedric I don't want you to see me like this the damage isn't bad I promise Harry said weakly."

" like hell it's not Harry I was there I saw you strapped to the table surrounded by a pool of your own blood." Cedric said .

look I don't want you to look at me and feel disgusted at what they did to me what they carved into my flesh." Harry said.

"look we need to get some help I stunned Greyback but he will only be stunned for so long and once he isn't he will be coming for us we don't have time to argue about what either of us wants harry I am your Boyfriend you need to trust me when I tell you something I have your welfare in mind and only that." Cedric said .

"yeah I agree with you on that fine lets get out of here and find a safeplace to plan and then you can patch me up your right Cedric I can't always have my way and you can't always have your way either." Harry said.

"so where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

I know of a place that is safe from death eathers it's a place I discovered while on vacationing with my mother one year in the muggle world it also is very remotely hidden but the only catch is it's an abandoned mansion but before anything we go there I need to get medical supplies I suspect that the damage you have went through can be healed but I assume some of it was made by..."

"The dagger of the flesh eating serpent."Harry finished.

yeah exactly." Cedric said looking down at Harry.

as they had finished discussing the plan Cedric had transfigured his sweatshirt into a bag for them to grab what they needed from the hospital they had still yet to encounter any of the missing staff.

as Cedric had finished raiding the empty hospital for supplies and had gotten Harry some temporary clothes until they had reached their new safe house they both had deemed it was best to go into hiding as the death eaters had been bold enough to attack a muggle hospital.

as Cedric had let harry finish up he saw a shiny piece of metal coming from under the operating table Harry had been strapped down to earlier.

as Cedric picked the object up he realized it was not an ordinary piece of metal it was imbued with magic Cedric could feel it emanating off the small fragment of metal.

as he pocketed the fragment he decided it was time to go and fast so the death eaters had no chance of catching up to the boys.

are you ready to go now Harry?" Cedric had asked as he walked into the other room the younger boy was currently in .

as Harry had finished pulling a pair of sweatpants on and decided he was ready to go and get to a safe house and figure out why the death eater had become so bold as to attack .

"i'm ready to go Cedric" Harry said .

as Harry and Cedric both joined hands Cedric had made a decision as to where it was safe to lay low for the time being with his destination in mind he apparated him and Harry to the safety of Godrics Hollow

as Cedric thought he was correct the mansion was still dark as night as he led Harry in the main doors it was then that Harry had noticed the Gryffindor house symbol on the mansion door as they approached.

" are we even supposed to be here?" Harry asked looking at Cedric with suspicion about where they were at the moment.

" its fine this mansion is not owned any longer and the owner would not begrudge it's use by another Gryffindor honestly Harry what does a founder of Hogwarts need with a house after he dies the ministry has no interest in it as I'm sure you can tell by the state of the things." Cedric said bluntly 

Harry had looked down at his feet and muttered " I suppose your right Ced."

as he followed through the double doors Cedric had led Harry down the dim hall and set wards to prevent anyone from finding them at the Manor of Godric Gryffindor as he and Harry got to a room he led Harry to the bed and sat him down.

alright Harry we should be ok for now lets get your wounds looked at and healed he said as he looked at Harry who had just sat there looking at his feet like a frozen figure that was petrified by a Basilisk's Gaze.

Hosptial -

as the spell wore off Fenrir he got up with resolution to this time hunt his prey down and not stop until the Boy who lived was damaged beyond Repair and nothing was going to stop him he would get Harry and there was nothing anyone was going to do to prevent it he thought with a smirk that would make even He-who-must-not-be-named shudder the pain and humiliation he would inflict would be everlasting on everyones mind .

as Fenrir looked around he grabbed a few tools he had been planning to use earlier and picked his wand up and apparated out of the muggle hospital and back to his quest to finish his dark mission and it was then that he decided that he would make a slight change to his sinister plan he would make the unkown wizard who bested him watch as he inflicted the horror he had planned for Harry Potter and he would make sure the message was clear to everyone Harry was the target and everyone who helped him would pay a price in the end .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger I know i'm sorry. how bad is Harry's wounds and injuries I will reveal that in a day or two or the day after will Cedric finally put the pieces together and figure out Harry's past and come up with a plan will Greyback successfully get his evil hands on Harry ? Warning the next chapter might have a graphic torture and maybe Non-con Scene but it will most likely be a short chapter I haven't decided yet so i'll get to my material tonight hopefully have something up before the coming weekend.
> 
> please read and review thank you


	17. Harry's Wounds and Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review and read the ending notes it's very important.

"Alright Harry let's see to your injuries." Cedric said bluntly.

as Harry looked at his feet he sighed in defeat and took off this shirt revealing the wounds and horrible bruise's he had on his upper torso .

as Cedric had feared it was much worse than Harry had first led him to believe his injuries were not minor the boy was covered in bruise's of different shades of color areas were bluish and purplish some where blueish-black and Harry was suffering from a handful of first degree burns as well Cedric knew that Harry had denied the injuries for a reason because being in a state of panic would have been worse staying calm and collected was key in any situation.

"Harry I would like to cast a diagnostic charm on you to get a idea of what you will need in terms of treatment for the injuries do you mind if I cast one ?" Cedric asked calmly. 

Harry looked up at Cedric and spoke. " no I don't mind Cedric go ahead and lets get this over with."

as Cedric cast his charm at Harry's Upper body he was shocked as to how much damage had not been physically noticeable beside the bruising that covered his body as the charm did it's work Harry and Cedric could only wait to find out how much damage had been done to the upper body alone.

"How long can the charm take?" Harry asked hoping it wouldn't been too long to get the results.

"it could vary honestly depending on the injuries and honestly harry i'm not sure I am not a healer so at least awhile and we should be safe here not many people would look in an abandoned manor of a founding member of Hogwarts for you." Cedric said sternly.

as the hour passed the charm finally finished and Cedric was shocked to see the damage done to Harry's torso alone was much worse than he originally had thought it would be the injuries Harry had sustained were more than enough to slow any muggle down with proper treatment but harry was enduring them as if he wasn't feeling a thing.

Harry's injuries had ranged from Bronchitis - bone fractures - first degree burns down at his mid torso - sever lacerations old and new - signs of Harry's Trachea being squeezed which means he was at some point in life he was choked by someone - it also showed that Harry had been Drugged at one point or another in his life - he had several concussions during his life though Harry was not showing signs of one at the moment -along with scarring that had not been properly treated - 4 broken ribs that had not properly healed or been treated - and a broken Humerus - and was currently suffering from a fractured Femur which had to casuing Harry a great deal of pain with him being apparated and walking and moving the two bones as he was clearly good at hiding the discomfort it would have cause any normal muggle .

Cedric was furious that Harry had never told him about anything about his life the pain he had endured or was enduring at the present time it was hard to imagine Harry not feeling any of the discomfort of a broken bone as well as a fractured one not to mention he was also enduring Bronchitis and sever lacerations and god knows what else harry endured below the belt line Cedric had only hoped it wasn't as bad as Harry's torso.

"Harry Cedric had said calmly how is it that you can walk on a Fractured Femur and have a broken arm but not be in any kind of pain whatsoever ?" Cedric asked slightly pushing his question to his Boyfriend.

" Believe me Cedric i'm feeling the pain it hurts a lot I just didn't want you to lose your calm collected mind and had I told you that I was in pain you would have not hesitated to insist it being treated immediately and we needed to get out of the hospital fast considering we had one of the most infamous werewolves stunned and we both know it would not have been long before we would have been attacked before my injuries were mended completely and we would have ended up captured if we hadn't left when we did."

Harry had put their safety first that was just Harry for you he was so compassionate and thoughtful of everyone when the situation was right granted there was a handful of death eaters and a dark lord and a werewolf who were the exception to that statement but it was a side of Harry that made Harry one of a kind.

as Cedric began to heal Harry to the best of his ability he couldn't help but wonder if this was going to end well for either of them they were at the top of Fenrir's shit list and being hunted down like dogs running from place to place and apparently he was not afraid to take the Auror's head on to get to harry and was hell bent on finding them no matter what which had Cedric pretty shaken up inside he had no problem fighting for Harry to escape he would gladly face any enemy he just wanted harry to be safe if it ment him being a decoy to ensure that outcome he would gladly accept it.

"well it's the best I can do for the injuries but the arm I have to splint Harry I don't know any bone mending spells plus I don't feel like risking it without skelo-grow." Cedric stated.

" yeah I would prefer you don't give me a repeat of what Lockhart did to my arm in second year it was the worst experience every Harry said smiling at Cedric .

"you actually think I would be as bad as that pompous fraud Harry ?" Cedric asked in a humoring mood.

" no but I don't ever want to have to have the same experience it was that night a house elf harassed me ." Harry stated.

"I remember." Cedric stated.

Cedric I know you have something on your mind I want to know what it is honestly Harry stated plainly.

"Harry its not an easy question I can just blurt out honestly and i'd like to not push any boundries with the subject honestly." Cedric said.

"is it about what happened in the hospital Ced?"

"yes Harry it is ."

"ask Cedric I don't care what you ask just ask ."

"Harry did .... Harry did Fenrir ... rape you before I got there ?"

" Honestly Cedric no he didn't you got there just in time but I think he won't give up on trying to get to me honestly to make an example of the only person who defeated the dark lord would be a triumph nobody could top honestly." Harry said .

* hospital street *

as Fenrir walked down the street he had began to contemplate where two students from Hogwarts would go underground it wasn't like they'd be stupid enough to hide in plain sight were they? there were only a handful of places now that were deemed "Safe" from anyone so it was high time to compile a list of places he could think of and search them one by one it seemed because Harry potter would not just fall into enemy hands.

* Godric Gryffindor's manor *

"well the basic healing is done on your torso Harry."

"i also wanted to bring this up when I found you in enemy hands at the hospital." Cedric said holding a dagger with a serpent on it . 

"it's the Dagger of the flesh eating serpent the dagger has immense dark magic which can only be countered by it's long lost twin the Dagger of the flesh giving serpent. the dagger to heal the injuries of the flesh eating dagger."Cedric said seriously.

"Cedric I know what it does it's been used on me as we both are well aware of by now the scars inflicted on me will never heal or cover up with a Glamour I know dark magic made them and unless I find the other dagger i'm stuck with the gruesome disfigurement that's been carved into my flesh forever. Harry said sadly.

"we can worry about it later the point is it has to exist if one does the other must too exist as well." Cedric said.

"Can we just continue to fix my leg now please?" Harry asked trying to change the subject he didn't need to be reminded of the horror that had been inflicted on him.

"yeah" Cedric said as he raised his wand to Harry's Femur and muttered a mending incantation that would mend the fracture to be able to walk on it but would need sometime before it was fully healed and honestly Cedric was concerned about what time they had until they were found it was not like he had any other less thought of hiding places from a deranged werewolf who was on the hunt for Harry Potter and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review. If my story seems to not make sense to anyone I apologize I was in a accident in which a car hit me in the crosswalk this September and have noted that my thinking is off at times or things slip from my mind if it happens I am sorry I have been in to see someone and they say I am ok but i'm skeptical. feedback would be nice everyone I know I left you readers hanging while I was recovering I am so sorry i will be starting the next chapter when i have time i know i left out the good stuff but i'll do Fenrir finding them next chapter if you have ideas let me know i could use some thoughts .


End file.
